


For A Weekend

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lots of sex and maybe a touch of angst., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When they meet in this story Brian is 32 years old; Justin is 20 and already enrolled at PIFA. Everything else is, more or less, as it is in the show. Story inspired and loosely based on the movie “Weekend”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Weekend

Chapter One

**Friday night.**

The office party was still in full swing when Brian Kinney decided he’d had enough. He didn’t care that he was leaving his own farewell party early; Brian wasn’t a man for teary goodbyes and mostly insincere well wishes. The simple fact that he’d shown up for the so called celebration expressed more than enough good will in his opinion.

Brian left both the party and the office that had seen his career take off without looking back. He’d given 10 years of his life to Vanguard but it was time to move on. New York and his own advertising agency were waiting, and everything else would simply be left behind. And forgotten.

Once in the car, Brian sighed, took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He was tired but he had no intention of going home. The night was still young and he didn’t have to be in New York before Sunday. There was still plenty of time to enjoy whatever Pittsburgh had to offer. Smirking, Brian left the parking lot and drove towards Babylon.

*** 

Babylon and its ‘thumpa-thumpa’ welcomed Brian with open arms, as it usually happened. He was the king there, and he knew it perfectly. Somebody less confident would be feeling anxious about leaving all this, leaving his kingdom for a city where no one knew him, but Brian wasn’t worried. Babylon had done its time, and Brian would soon be crowned king elsewhere. Some place new, some place bigger. Some place as far away from the Pitts as possible.

Making his way to the bar, Brian surveyed the dance floor and spotted a few potential fucks among the huge multitude of men crowding it. Still, no one really appealed to him and so he contented himself with the double Jim Beam the barman served him.

“Hi.” Someone said, leaning close to Brian’s side. Slowly, Brian turned his head and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a blond twink he’d never seen before. He gave the boy a once over, and then nodded.

“I’m Justin. Justin Taylor,” the kid said, and he was about to say more when a couple of guys approached him. One of them hugged the kid while the other kissed him on the lips. They started talking to the blond kid, saying something about an art project and a professor, and Brian decided he didn’t really want to hang around to hear the rest. The kid was cute, yes, but there was plenty of fish in the sea.

Brian stepped from the bar and walked away, turning around for a moment to look back at the boy. He was looking at Brian, seemingly torn between the need to be polite and listen to his friends and the desire to follow Brian. Brian shrugged and made the decision for him. He walked away.

*

Much later, after a few more JBs and one disappointing blowjob in the backroom, Brian found himself standing on the catwalk. He was trying to decide if he wanted to bother going down and pick someone to bring home and fuck when he felt a light touch on his arm. He threw a glance back and wasn’t really surprised to see that it was the kid who had approached him when he’d first arrived. Julian, was it? Jaime?

“Still Justin,” the kid said, and Brian wondered for a moment if he’d maybe spoken out loud. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Brian replied. He had to admit the boy was really hot and he was as good a pick as any for the night. “You want to get out of here?” Brian asked then, leaning in to speak in the boy’s ear.

The kid looked surprised for a moment but he smiled. “Yeah, I guess,” he replied.

“You guess?” Brian’s question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

“No, it’s… I mean… it would help if you’d at least tell me your name first.”

Brian smiled, nodding. “It’s Brian. Kinney. And I have no intention of harming you. I just want to fuck you,” and with that, Brian started walking. He stopped a few feet away, looked back at the kid’s flushed face and asked, “You coming?” 

Brian couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped his lips when the boy stumbled on his feet in his haste to follow him. 

*

The drive towards Brian’s loft was made in silence. The kid was nervous and Brian didn’t feel like chatting. Once they rode up the elevator and stepped into the loft, though, the kid surprised Brian and spoke first.

“Wow. I like your place,” he said, looking around. “Very stylish. And those windows are perfect… I bet you get a wonderful light here during the day.”

Brian “hhmm”ed noncommittally and made his way to the fridge to get himself a bottle of water. The kid took it as encouragement and started again. 

“I’m an artist, you know? Second year at PIFA. I love it, I always did. I think I started to draw even before I started to walk and… uhm… well…”

Brian smiled when the kid stuttered and didn’t stop what he was doing, knowing full well he was the cause of such stutter. Slowly he took off his shirt and threw it on the kitchen counter. Then, even more slowly, he toed off his shoes and took off trousers and socks. 

When all he had left on were his black boxers, Brian raised an eyebrow looking at the kid. The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on the bulge he could see tenting the underwear. With one swift movement, Brian rid himself of the last garment and stood there, naked and hard, for the boy to admire.

Brian let the boy look at him for a full minute then walked towards him and started taking off his clothes. Once he had the kid naked from the waist up, he felt hesitant hands touch his chest and smirked. Sneaking an arm around the kid’s waist, Brian pulled him towards himself and kissed him.

Shit, the boy could kiss. He started out shy but he soon let himself go and gave as good as he got. The kiss was wet and messy, and the boy’s taste was delicious. Brian’s cock became even harder and was matched by the boy’s own erection, still trapped in his jeans.

Tired of playing games, Brian disposed quickly of the rest of the boy’s clothes, threw a satisfied glance to the kid’s considerable length, then grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Brian lay down and motioned for the kid to come to him. His eyes flashed while he watched the kid crawling up the bed to lay beside him. In one swift movement, Brian rolled on top of him and found himself laying perfectly between his open legs; his cock deliciously rubbing against the kid’s with each of Brian’s movement.

They kissed for a while, Brian’s hands in the kid’s hair and the kid’s on Brian’s back urging him on, and then the kid spoke again.

“I want to suck your cock,” the kid whispered, and Brian’s cock gave a very interested twitch. 

With one last kiss, Brian rolled back on the bed and said, “By all means, kid, don’t let me stop you.”

“Justin.”

“Uh?”

“My name is Justin, not kid.”

For a brief moment Brian considered rolling his eyes and saying, “Whatever,” but he didn’t think that response would get him his dick sucked so he simply nodded and said, “Justin.”

Satisfied, the kid – Justin – slid down the bed, placed himself between Brian’s legs and, with a last impish look, he rolled a condom on Brian’s cock and then took him into his mouth.

Nothing could have prevented the low moan that escaped Brian’s mouth when Justin started to suck. The kid really knew what he was doing, and Brian mentally patted himself on the back for his choice of partner. This had to be the hottest, messiest blowjob Brian had got in a while – it was harder and harder to find experts in this field nowadays, as his previous experience in the backroom that same night proved – and Brian had every intention of enjoying it to the fullest.

Brian’s hands once again found their way into Justin’s hair and gently guided his head. Writhing and moaning, Brian felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax and lost it completely when Justin took him into his throat. He came, screaming, and then lay there panting and watched Justin take the condom off of him and dispose of it. 

Justin was breathing hard and his cock looked ready to burst so Brian grabbed him and made him lay back down on the bed. He then leaned over him, kissed him hard and jerked him off, enjoying the open-mouthed moans Justin let loose in between kisses.

*

Leaving Justin to recover from his orgasm, Brian left the bed and went to clean himself in the bathroom. When he came out, he threw a wet cloth at Justin and then went down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

Brian drank almost an entire bottle of water and watched while Justin rubbed the cloth all over his chest and on his cock, mopping up the pearly-white proof of his spending. Brian’s cock gave an interested twitch at the sight and, grabbing a new bottle of water, he made his way back to the bed.

Justin smiled when Brian handed over the bottle and he took a few grateful sips from it before speaking. 

“Thank you,” Justin said, and drank some more.

“My pleasure. Literally,” Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek. He then sat on his side of the bed and took out a joint from a little box he kept on the nightstand. He lit it up, took a long drag, then turned around and offered it to Justin.

They lay side by side, smoking in companionable silence for a while, and then Justin spoke again. 

“I’m glad my friends convinced me to meet them at Babylon tonight,” he said, looking at Brian. “Exams really kicked my ass this past week and I thought that all I wanted to do was sleep the weekend away. This is better,” Justin concluded, grinning.

“Fucking’s always better than sleeping,” Brian replied, nodding sarcastically and making Justin laugh.

“Yep. How about you? How was your week?” Justin asked then.

Brian wanted to remind the kid that they were there to fuck and not to swap life stories, but the joint had mellowed him and the blowjob had been very good so he found himself replying. 

“Final,” he said. 

“Final?” Justin asked, looking at Brian while lying on his side, his head propped on one hand.

“Yeah. Something ends, something else begins and all that shit,” Brian said. He could see that Justin wanted to ask more questions but he’d had enough sharing for one night. Abandoning the joint on an ashtray, Brian rolled to his side to face Justin and said, “Roll over.”

The kid seemed surprised at first but Brian could see that Justin’s cock had liked his suggestion and wasn’t surprised when his demands were met. Fuck, but that was a gorgeous ass. Brian couldn’t wait to fuck it. But first, he wanted to play.

Brian started kissing Justin’s back and slowly licked and nipped his way downwards to his bubble butt. Encouraged and pleased by Justin’s moans, Brian kneaded and caressed his cheeks before parting them and licking between them. Justin’s back arched off the bed and he let out a long, breathy groan that went straight to Brian’s cock. _'Nothing better than rimming to clear someone’s head of stupid questions'_ , Brian thought, and went to work.

Brian’s fingers soon joined his tongue and he played with Justin’s ass for a long time, until the kid was practically begging to be fucked. Then, and only then, Brian grabbed a pillow and placed it under Justin’s hips. Justin’s chest remained flat on the bed while the pillow raised his ass giving Brian perfect access to it. 

Grabbing a condom, Brian rolled it quickly on his cock and then whispered, “Ready?”

Justin nodded, looking back at Brian with his face flushed and his breath coming out in heavy puffs. Brian took the time to kiss those open lips one last time before he knelt back behind Justin and slid inside of him. 

Brian started out slow, pulling out almost all the way and then sliding back in again, but soon Justin began to urge him on, with wild hips and stuttered words, and the rhythm changed. Brian pulled out one last time before slamming inside Justin, making him scream with pleasure. It was hard, and deep, and fast. It was a blur of murmured words and panting breaths that became screams when they both came, together.

Brian collapsed on top of Justin staying there until he could feel the kid squirming under him, then he rolled off. He disposed of the condom while Justin threw away the pillow, groaning. Justin was still lying on his stomach, satisfied, and looked at Brian with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Should I go?” Justin asked in a whisper.

Brian lay back on the bed facing Justin, put a hand on his ass and said, “You can stay,” before falling asleep.

Justin smiled and allowed sleep to claim him, too.

Chapter Two

**Saturday morning.**

The ringing of the phone woke Brian from his slumber. Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of equally tired blue ones. Brian looked at the boy in his bed for a while, trying to remember who he was and why he was still there. The phone stopped ringing and they both let out a sigh of relief.

“Morning,” the boy said. Justin. His name was Justin. Wasn’t it?

“Yeah,” Brian replied, and then he groaned again when the damn phone resumed its ringing. “Fuck.”

“If you want. But you better answer that first,” Justin said, cheekily, making Brian snort. “Mind if I use your bathroom?” Justin asked.

Brian waved in the general direction of the bathroom and then picked up his phone. He found himself staring after Justin and his cock twitched pleasurably when Brian’s eyes fixed on the kid’s ass. Yeah, now he remembered why he’d let Justin stay.

The phone kept ringing and, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall to make it stop, Brian finally answered. 

“What?” He barked into the receiver.

“Why the fuck did it take so long for you to answer your phone? I was worried something had happened to you!” His best friend since childhood yelled in his hear.

“Calm down, Mikey, for Christ’s sake!” Brian said, rolling his eyes. “What do you want?”

“What do I want? Brian! You do remember we’re throwing you a farewell party at Lindsay and Melanie’s today, right? Who do you think is in charge of getting you there?”

Brian rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed. “Is there anything I can give you to get out of this thing? Money? Poppers? A blowjob?”

“Brian!” Michael once again yelled in Brian’s ear. “You’re going away forever! We want to say goodbye to you! We’re your family! And what about Gus? Don’t you want to see him for the last time?”

“I’m not dying, Michael, I’m just moving to New York. It’s a four hour drive from here, I’m sure I’ll manage to see my son again.” Brian’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Briiiiaaaan,” Michael whined, and Brian knew he’d lost. He couldn’t win when Michael started whining.

Justin chose that precise moment to come out of the bathroom and Brian watched him crawl up the bed again. The kid’s cock was half hard.

“Brian?” Michael’s voice called from the phone.

“I’ll be there,” Brian said before ending the call and turning off the phone. 

“Problems?” Justin asked, nodding towards the phone that Brian had carelessly abandoned on the nightstand once more.

“I don’t give a shit,” Brian replied. He then pushed Justin to make him lay flat on his back and told him, “Put your hands against the headboard and keep them there.”

Justin’s eyes flashed with arousal and he did what Brian asked. Once he was sure the kid’s hands were where he wanted them, Brian placed himself between Justin’s legs and kissed his spread tighs. Justin sighed and spread them even wider making Brian chuckle.

Brian spent a bit of time biting and licking the insides of Justin’s tighs before he transferred his attentions to the kid’s balls. He licked and sucked on them for a while, enjoying the sounds that escaped Justin’s lips, then he reached for a condom to roll on Justin’s now rock hard cock.

“Please…” Justin breathed.

“Please what?”

“Please, suck me. Please…”

“If you lower your arms, if you take your hands off that headboard, I’ll stop. Stay exactly as you are,” Brian said, looking seriously into Justin’s lust-filled eyes.

“If you take out a whip, I’m out of here,” Justin joked, and Brian laughed out loud. This kid was really something. 

“Fair enough. Now, you want your dick sucked or not?”

Justin nodded. “Please,” he said again. 

With one last pointed look at Justin’s hands, Brian lowered his head and took Justin’s cock into his mouth. Contrary to what people believed about him, Brian loved sucking cock. He was a top, sure, but who said he couldn’t top with a cock in his mouth, too? 

Brian was actually very good at sucking cock, and he applied all his skills with Justin that morning. The kid came embarrassingly fast and Brian threw him a satisfied glance. Smirking, Brian rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder at Justin and was pleased to find him looking back with wide eyes and parted lips.

“You’re welcome,” Brian said, and then entered the bathroom and closed the door.

*

When Brian came out of the bathroom he was surprised to find the bed empty. Sounds coming from the kitchen made him turn and look towards it: wearing only his boxers, Justin was behind the counter making breakfast. Brian’s first instinct was to ask the kid what the fuck did he think he was doing, but his stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl alerting Justin of Brian’s return.

“I hope you don’t mind. I was hungry and I thought you might be too. I mean, I was hoping you would want to fuck me again later and I’m gonna need my strength for that,” Justin said with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes but, to be honest, he had to admit that getting another piece of that ass had been in his plans all along, and building up strength wasn’t a bad idea either so he put on his own underwear and made his way to the kitchen counter.

“And he cooks, too,” Brian said sarcastically making Justin laugh.

“Well, after that blowjob it was the least I could do,” Justin winked.

“Oh you’re going to do much more, kid, don’t worry,” Brian said, tilting his head.

“Will you ever call me by my name? Or have you forgotten it again?” Justin flipped the bacon and then pointed the spatula at Brian.

“I didn’t forget shit, _Justin_ ,” Brian replied.

Justin pretended to swoon. “Be still my heart!” He cried, placing one hand on his own heart, “He remembers!”

The sound of a laugh surprised Brian, and he was shocked to realize it had come from his own lips. “You little shit,” he said, shaking his head. He then poured himself some coffee and sat on a stool to watch Justin cook him breakfast. It wasn’t a disturbing sight, Brian thought, shocking himself for the second time in a row.

Once Justin finished plating the scrambled eggs, bacon and french toast he had prepared, he turned around the counter and sat beside Brian. The two of them ate in silence for a while. As it was becoming the norm with them, Justin broke the silence first.

“My friend Daphne makes the best french toast you can eat. Mine doesn’t even come close, but at least it’s edible,” Justin said. And then looked at Brian expectantly, showing for the first time since they first met that he really only was barely 20 years old.

Brian raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t reply. Justin blushed and looked down at his plate; he started playing with his food, not eating it anymore, and Brian sighed. 

“It’s not bad,” Brian said then.

“Huh?” Justin asked.

“Your french toast. It’s not bad.” Brian looked at the kid and the smile he found on his still flushed face almost blinded him. 

“Thanks. I… well… thanks.”

Brian nodded and pushed his empty plate away. He sipped his coffee and watched while Justin devoured the rest of his breakfast. Once he was done, Justin started speaking again but was interrupted by the sound of Daft Punk’s “Get Lucky” coming from somewhere in the vicinity of Justin’s discarded clothes.

Brian laughed out loud and followed Justin with his eyes while the kid answered his phone. Brian’s eyes remained trained on Justin even while he was taking his phone call. He didn’t care if it was impolite, it was his own fucking apartment – for another day at least – and he was going to do as he pleased. And watching Justin was indeed very pleasing. 

“Hello? Oh, hey Daph. No, I… no I’m not at Gabe’s. I’m with someone. Yeah. Not now, Daph! Sure, I… uh… think I’ll be back for lunch?” Justin phrased his last sentence as a question and looked at Brian. Brian simply stared back. “Uh… maybe go to lunch without me? I mean, I might be back later than that. No, it’s… no, Daph, really it’s fine. It’s better actually. Yeah, I know. Talk to you later, okay? Yeah.” 

Justin ended the call, placed his phone on a table and then looked at Brian again. “Sorry about that. She’s my best friend and we share a house. She, well, she’s a bit protective because I was bashed in high school and… well… yeah,” Justin finished looking away.

Deciding on impulse to ignore the little voice in his head that told him to distract the boy by taking him back to bed where he were supposed to stay, Brian discarded is cup of coffee and walked towards Justin. He stopped right in front of him and placed a hand on the boy’s chin to make him look up. 

“You okay?” Brian asked.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he said after a while. “I was lucky. This closeted asshole – his name was Chris Hobbs – tried to hit me on the head with a baseball bat but I saw his reflection on the wing mirror of a parked car and turned around in time to raise my arm and block the attack. He broke my arm and I had to have surgery but there’s no permanent damage. Just a scar. As I said, I was lucky.”

“Maybe you were,” Brian said, knowing full well that the kid had been extremely fucking lucky. “But you don’t feel lucky, do you?”

Justin’s eyes popped open and he stared up at Brian in shock. He then turned around and let himself fall on Brian’s sofa. “You’re the first person to see that. No one else did,” Justin said, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. Brian sat down beside Justin, close but not touching him, and Justin spoke again. 

“I _was_ lucky, I see that. When I think of what could have happened if that bat had hit my head… fuck! I could have been in a coma; I could have died! And what if there had been permanent damage to my brain? I’m an artist! What would I do if I couldn’t draw anymore?” Justin shuddered. “No. I am lucky. But how can I _feel_ lucky when there are people in the world who think it’s perfectly okay to bash a man’s head in because he’s gay? What’s fucking _lucky_ about that?”

“Fuck’em,” Brian said, and Justin looked at him in shock.

“What?”

“You heard me, Justin. Fuck. Them. You can’t live your whole life looking back over your shoulder because some fucking asshole could take offense that you like cock!” Brian said, a grim expression on his face.

“But aren’t we supposed to _do_ something? Protect ourselves in some way and make sure no one can wake up one day and decide it’s a great idea to kick the shit out of one of us?” Justin protested.

“And what exactly do you think we can do, uh? Go around carrying signs declaring that ‘homophobia is wrong’? What the fuck do you think that would solve? Who the fuck cares about us? I’ll tell you who. No-fucking-body. That’s who. It’s everybody for themselves out there and the sooner you learn that, kid, the better it’ll be for you,” Brian said forcefully.

“I don’t believe that,” Justin replied. “There has to be something that can be done, and I want to do it. I think… I think I need to do it. Take action, you know?”

“Oh yeah? Take action is it? You want to go all vigilante and be the one beating the shit out of people? That it, kid?” Brian snorted.

“No! Fuck, of course not! That’s not what I meant, and will you stop fucking calling me kid? I’m 20 years old, for fuck’s sake!” Justin glared.

“Yeah, you’re a man, aren’t you?”

“I’m man enough to realize that we can’t just shut our eyes and ears and pretend nothing’s wrong, Grampa,” Justin spat out the last word with sarcasm and was thrilled to see Brian’s eyes flash with anger. “How old are you, by the way?”

“What the fuck do you care?” Brian fumed.

“I don’t. You’re the one who keeps bringing up our age difference by calling me kid!” Justin said. “I don’t care if you’re older than me.”

“Oh, you don’t care, do you?”

“No! I don’t! The only thing I care about right now is your shitty attitude! It’s because of people like you who only care about themselves that assholes like Chris Hobbs feel they’re entitled to bash others in the head!”

“Listen to me, you little shit.” Brian spat. “You can go spouting around your idealistic bullshit all you want but at the end of the day there’s only one person who will truly care about what happens to you, and that person is yourself.” Brian’s voice was as cold as ice, and he was dead serious. “No one gives a shit about you, they only care about themselves, and you better start realizing that’s how the world works or you won’t last long in it.” Brian finished, glaring.

“That’s not true!” Justin yelled again. “I do have people in my life who care about me and if you don’t, well, maybe you should start asking yourself why!” 

Brian’s glare became meaner and meaner while Justin spoke. He’d had enough. The kid was only here to be fucked and he’d overstayed his welcome. Brian was about to tell him to get the fuck out when Justin seemed to sense it and changed his tune.

“Look,” Justin said with a sigh. He brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. “I really don’t want to fight. I shouldn’t have brought up the bashing in the first place, but you seemed interested and I… don’t ask me why but I find it easy to talk to you. Still, you’re entitled to your opinion, as I am mine, and it’s not my place to question it. And I really don’t care about your age, Brian.” Justin’s eyes met Brian’s still stormy ones before continuing, “You’re the hottest fuck I’ve had since… well, forever. If you want me to go now, I’ll go but… I was kinda hoping we could get back on your bed sometime today,” Justin concluded, smiling mischievously.

Brian’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times but no sound escaped his lips. He wasn’t sure what he would have said if it had anyway. There was still a part of him that wanted Justin to leave, but there was also another part that wanted a very different thing. That second part had to be closely connected to his cock, Brian suspected. Maybe that was the reason why the second part won the battle, but Brian couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else, too; something that Brian didn’t want to analyze too closely. He just knew he wasn’t really sure if he wanted Justin to leave or not.

Brian sighed. “Why the bed?” he asked in the end. He let out a low chuckle when his question elicited a puzzled look on Justin’s face. “I mean,” Brian continued, “if I want your ass, what makes you think that I won’t take it right here?”

Justin’s let out a strangled groan and the sound went straight to Brian’s cock. “Do it.” Justin nodded. “Do it, Brian. Right here.” He finished and then rose from the sofa, stood right in front of Brian, and took off his underwear revealing a very interested erection.

Brian smirked at the sight. He quickly rid himself of his own boxers and leaned forward towards the table to retrieve a condom. He deliberately brushed against Justin’s cock and Brian’s own cock twitched when the kid moaned out loud. When Brian had the condom, he gave it to Justin and then relaxed back against the sofa.

“Put it on me,” Brian ordered. 

Justin knelt in front of him and he slowly fitted the condom on Brian’s erect cock. Justin’s eyes met Brian’s and the two of them stared at one another while Justin’s fingers still held the base of Brian’s cock.

“I want you to ride me,” Brian said finally.

Justin nodded and climbed up. He straddled Brian’s hips, facing Brian and, looking straight into his eyes, Justin sucked two of his fingers and used them to quickly prepare himself; Justin then slowly lowered himself until he was fully seated on Brian’s lap. Brian’s hands cupped Justin’s ass, kneading and stroking, and with a sharp intake of breath Justin started moving, holding onto Brian’s shoulders for support. Brian leaned forward and buried his face in Justin’s neck while his hands ceased their gentle caress and started gripping the boy’s ass. It occurred to Brian that this sensual, tight embrace they were sharing was the most intimate they’d been until then, but he didn’t have the time to delve on that thought because suddenly Justin started moving harder and faster. Justin’s cock rubbed against Brian’s skin and the kid came with a scream, his internal muscle clenching and forcing Brian to follow him over the edge.

Justin collapsed fully onto Brian and Brian found himself holding him tight against his body. They breathed and held one another for what seemed like a long time before Justin spoke.

“I’m going to be stuck to you forever if we don’t move,” he joked, and Brian laughed. 

They separated carefully and Justin retrieved his underwear and summarily cleaned up both himself and Brian. Brian felt tiredness wash over him but he didn’t want to move to reach the bed so he stretched on the sofa and tugged on Justin’s hand until the kid laid back too. Brian spooned Justin and closed his eyes. He felt Justin relax against him and he found himself caressing his damp skin.

“You need to live,” Brian said, surprising himself.

“Huh?” Justin asked, turning his head to look at him as best he could.

“You need to live your life, be a fucking success and do the best you can. That’s the only thing you can do to fuck with them. That’s how you ‘take action.’ Live, triumph and show them what a cocksucker can do.” Brian closed his eyes and pushed his face once more in Justin’s neck.

Justin snuggled closer and gripped Brian’s hand hard. “I understand,” he whispered, relaxing once more.

Within minutes, they were asleep.

Chapter Three

**Saturday afternoon.**

When Justin opened his eyes for the second time that Saturday, the first thing that crossed his mind was that he had been right. The light that came through the windows of Brian’s loft was phenomenal. His fingers itched to make good use of it and draw something, and Justin even had the perfect subject in mind: the man who was currently holding him tight against his chest.

Brian. The last words he had spoken before falling asleep had cast a different light on their earlier discussion. They’d made Justin feel like he was beginning to unravel the mystery of this man that he’d only just met but who’d been at the center of Justin’s thoughts since the first time he’d laid eyes on him. Justin couldn’t believe they’d met only the previous night. It seemed to him as if he’d known Brian all his life, and yet he didn’t even know something as basic as the man’s age. It was scary but at the same time it wasn’t. 

Justin felt Brian stir behind him and he slowly turned around to face him.

“Hey again,” Justin smiled.

“Hey,” Brian said and not for the first time Justin had the distinct impression that Brian had no idea who Justin was and what he was doing there. It was unsettling and it hurt a bit, but Justin knew he had no right to expect anything different.

“Bathroom,” Justin said and rose from the sofa, stretching his limbs. He was pleased to see Brian looking at his naked body with hungry eyes. Feeling those eyes follow his every step, Justin walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Justin took a brief shower then, wrapping a towel around his hips when he was done, he went back out again. He found Brian sitting on the bed talking on the phone so he decided to give the man a bit of privacy and went to drink something in the kitchen.

Of course the open space of the loft did nothing to muffle Brian’s voice and Justin found himself listening to the phone call anyway.

“Yes, Michael called me, Lindz. He fucking told me, okay? I’m expecting him to be here any minute now. Yes. Yeah. For fuck’s sake, I said yes! I’ll be there. I know, Lindsay, farewell and all that bullshit. It is bullshit, though. All right! I’ll see you in a while. Yeah, bye.” The phone call ended and Brian sighed. “Christ,” he said rubbing his face.

“Farewell?” Justin couldn’t help himself from asking.

Brian looked up and his eyes fixed on Justin. “Sorry?”

“No, I…I’m sorry, Brian, I couldn’t help but listen to your call and… you said farewell?” Justin stuttered.

Brian sighed again, nodded and then went to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Justin feeling even more confused.

While he waited for Brian to come out, Justin decided to get dressed. For some reason, he didn’t feel like being naked anymore. He walked towards the spot on the floor where his clothes had lain since the night before, and rolled his eyes when he remembered he had used his boxers to wipe himself out earlier. For a moment Justin toyed with the idea of asking Brian to loan him a pair but he didn’t think that request would go on well so he shrugged and put on his jeans. Going commando had never killed anyone. 

Justin was just lowering his T-shirt on his abs when Brian came out of the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely on his hips. Justin’s breath caught in his throat and once again he wished he had his pad and pencils with him. Fuck, Brian was stunning! Justin tried to commit every single detail of that body and that face to memory so that he could be able to put them on paper when he got home.

“You leaving?” Brian asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I… yeah, I guess. You have to be somewhere, don’t you? The farewell thing?” Justin tried again, hoping to get a straight answer this time.

“The farewell thing,” Brian repeated. “Apt description.”

“Why farewell?” Justin asked. “Where are you going?”

“New York. Leaving tomorrow.”

“And when will you be back?” Justin asked again, afraid he already knew the answer.

“Hopefully never,” Brian said. “I’m opening an advertising agency over there.”

Yeah, that was the answer Justin had anticipated. “Congratulations,” he said. “Do you already have the office space ready?”

“Yeah, and staff, and my clients, too. It’s been a long time coming and now I’m finally getting the fuck away from here.” 

Justin chuckled at Brian’s vehemence, and he couldn’t help but agree with him. Moving to New York? Hell yes! “Good for you. I’m glad,” Justin smiled.

Brian nodded but didn’t say anything else and Justin felt that the time had come for him to leave. He had to admit that he didn’t want to go but what else was there to say? He’d had an amazing time with Brian and of course he’d have liked to have more, much more, but Justin had always been honest with himself and he couldn’t keep pretending there was a future for them. Brian was leaving, and he hadn’t seemed genuinely interested anyway.

“Right,” Justin said. “I think I’m gonna go. It’s late and Daphne is expecting me.” Justin checked his watch and was surprised to find out it was just one o’clock in the afternoon. Maybe he could make it in time to have lunch with his roommate. “Thank you for… well, you know what for,” Justin winked.

Brian laughed out loud. “Yeah, I think I have an idea,” he said, his tongue stuck firmly in his cheek.

Justin grinned before nodding and turning towards the door. He was patting himself all over to make sure he’d taken everything when Brian spoke again, stopping Justin in his tracks.

“You could come,” Brian said.

Justin turned again to look at him, and he almost laughed out loud at the expression on Brian’s face. Apparently, the words had escaped without Brian’s consent. Justin tilted his head, amused, and asked, “Come where?”

Brian hesitated, visibly struggling, almost as if he wanted to pretend he hadn’t said anything to stop Justin from leaving. In the end he let out a sigh and replied, “Look, as I said there’s this party, this ‘farewell thing’ as you so aptly named it before. If you want, you can come.”

“Do you want me to come?” Justin felt the need to ask.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Oh for God’s sake, I’m not asking you to Prom! If you don’t have anything better to do and want to drop by, feel free. If not…” Brian’s voice trailed off and he shrugged.

Justin raised his hand, smiling. “Got it. And I don’t have anything planned for today so… yeah, okay.” He said. “But I’m going to need to stop by my house first to get changed.”

Brian nodded. “No problem,” he said and walked towards his desk to write down his friend’s address. “Come by later. Lindsay said the party should start at four but I doubt I’ll be there too early. Show up when you want to show up,” he said handing the note to Justin.

Justin reached out to take it and stuffed it in his jeans. “Thanks,” he said. “I’ll see you later, then.”

Brian nodded and Justin smiled. It wasn’t over yet! He’ll get to see Brian again and the thought made him bold. He walked up to Brian, stood on tiptoes and kissed him briefly on the lips.

“Later,” Justin said and walked away. 

It was only one second before sliding the loft’s door behind his back that Justin heard Brian’s soft reply.

“Later, kid.”

*** 

When Justin arrived at the apartment he shared with Daphne, he found his best friend sitting cross-legged on the sofa, watching TV and eating cereal from a bowl.

“He’s alive!” Daphne cried dramatically.

Justin rolled his eyes. “You’re so full of shit,” he said in good humour, before letting himself drop on the sofa beside her.

“So, how was he?” Daphne asked, grinning.

“Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. The best fuck I’ve ever had. Face of a God, body of a model… and his cock! Daphne, his cock…” 

Daphne interrupted Justin's dreamy monologue and said sarcastically, “Please, don’t be shy. Tell me how you really feel!” Justin laughed and started tickling her, making her squeal and scramble to place the bowl of cereal on the table before making a mess. “Stop it!” She yelled, struggling for breath.

Justin stopped, still laughing, and watched while she struggled to get her breath back. When Daphne started breathing regularly again, Justin told her, “It was great, Daph, and soon it’ll be over.”

“Over? It just started! Why should it be over so soon?”

“He’s going away, leaves tomorrow for New York.” Justin said, lowering his head. “He’s not coming back.”

“I’m sorry, Justin,” Daphne said, pulling him to herself with a one-armed hug. “Are you going to see him again before he leaves?”

“Yeah. He invited me to a party later today.”

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?”

Justin nodded. “It is. It means it’s not over yet. But should I go? Should I risk spending more time with him knowing he’s not gonna stay? Wouldn’t it be better to stop delaying the inevitable and let him go?” He asked, looking at Daphne with haunted eyes.

“I don’t have an easy answer, Justin. I actually don’t think there is an easy answer. But I know you and you don’t run and hide. I think that if you cut all ties now the ‘what if’s will kill you. Isn’t it better to do things, even if they hurt us, even if we end up regretting them, than don’t do anything and end up regretting that?”

Justin sat silently for a long time but when he looked at his best friend again he had a different light in his eyes. “Thank you, Daph,” he said and he hugged her tight. “You’re the best!” Justin smiled and jumped up. “Going to take a shower and change, and then I’ll take you out for lunch. Fuck cereal! I want a cheesburger!”

Daphne laughed and waved him away. Justin had almost reached his bedroom door when Daphne spoke again. 

“Hey, what’s this guy’s name?” She asked.

Justin looked at her, smiled and said, “His name is Brian Kinney.”

*** 

Justin looked down nervously at the note he held in his hands and then his eyes shifted up to the closed door in front of him. He stood in front of Brian’s friend’s house for a while before mustering up enough courage to ring the bell. A dark haired woman opened the door and stared at him curiously.

“Hello, can I help you?” she asked.

“Uh, hi. I’m Justin… ehm… Brian said I could come?” 

“ _Brian_ invited you? Brian Kinney?” the woman asked again.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “He gave me your address,” he continued, showing the note to the woman.

She stared at it before staring at Justin again. She stood there looking at him for so long that he started asking himself if maybe he should just leave. Justin was about to excuse himself and run back home when a blond haired woman appeared in the doorway. She hugged the other woman from behind and asked, “Who’s this?”

Justin hoped with all his might that they wouldn’t ask him to explain everything again.

“He’s Justin. Apparently, Brian invited him,” the dark haired woman said.

“He did? Really?” The blond woman exclaimed. “Oh that’s wonderful! It means he really is coming then!” She finished happily before turning her attention to Justin. “Hello, my name’s Lindsay and this is my wife, Melanie,” she said, smiling. “Please, please come in! Everyone’s here already. Well, everyone except Brian…” she finished, ushering Justin inside.

“Brian is not here?” Justin asked once inside.

“Not yet,” Lindsay replied. “But you’re here now and this means he can’t be that far behind you, doesn’t it?” 

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Justin heard Melanie mutter. 

Lindsay threw her a brief glare. “He’s coming Mel,” she said, a note of finality in her voice. “Michael will get him here. Now, Justin,” she continued looking at him, “come sit with us in the living room.”

They started moving towards the living room but they were stopped by a kid who came running in the hallway. “Was it Daddy, then, Mommy? Was it?” he asked excitedly.

Lindsay knelt in front of the child. “No, Gus, Daddy isn’t here, yet. But look! Here’s Justin,” she said pointing at him.

The boy looked at Justin. “Hi,” Justin said, and smiled when the kid tilted his head trying to decide if he was worth a reply. It struck Justin how similar the boy was to Brian. He was a perfect miniature of his father. Father… Fuck! Justin thought. Could this moment get any weirder?

“Hi,” the boy said solemnly in the end. “I’m Gus Petersen Marcus Kinney, and I’ll be four years old in six _monfs_ ,” he finished proudly.

Justin bit his lips to keep from smiling and, just as seriously, replied, “Hey, Gus. I’m Justin Taylor and I’m twenty years old. Nice to meet you.” He shook Gus’s little hand and was surprised when the kid refused to let him go. 

“Come on,” Gus said, pulling Justin behind him. “Imma show you _somefing_!”

Justin laughed and let himself be pulled, but the kid stopped abruptly when the doorbell rung again. 

“Daddy!” He yelled, turning towards the door without letting go of Justin’s hand.

Lindsay opened the door and Brian appeared in the doorway. He was standing beside another man – Michael, Justin thought to himself – and looked absolutely edible. Justin hoped with all he had not to get an erection in front of Brian’s friends and family.

As if on cue, Brian looked past Lindsay and his eyes fixed on Justin. He tilted his head when he saw him holding hands with his son but was soon distracted by Gus who, after apparently developing a super power that allowed him to fly, launched himself at his father.

“Daddy!!!”

“Hey, Sonny Boy,” Brian scooped the kid up in his arms. “I see you’ve been making friends,” he said, nodding towards Justin.

“Yes, he’s _Jussin_ and he’s gonna play _wiv_ me!” Gus replied.

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Is he indeed?” 

Justin smiled. “Can’t think of a better way to pass the time,” he said.

“Can’t you?” Brian asked.

“Well…” Justin started to say but was interrupted by the man at Brian’s side.

“All right, we don’t wanna hear it! Can we just go inside?”

“Yes,” Lindsay said. “Michael’s right. Come on in!”

They entered and Brian lowered Gus on the floor again. Immediately, the kid ran towards Justin, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the living room again. Justin threw a glance at Brian, shrugged, and followed Gus.

Once in the living room, Justin saw that other people were already there and he smiled, nodding at them. 

A red haired woman wearing a pair of purple pants and a T-shirt that read _Closets are for brooms_ smiled back before asking, “Who’s your new friend, Gus?”

“This is _Jussin_ , Gramma Deb,” he replied.

“Well, hi there, _Jussin_ ,” Deb replied, making the guys standing beside her snicker. “I’m Debbie,” she said then. “This is my brother Vic, and these are Emmett and Ted.”

They all said hi to one another. Justin could clearly see that they all wanted to know who he was and what he was doing there, but Gus had other ideas.

“Look, _Jussin_! Dinosaurs!” Gus yelled, pointing at his toys laying on the ground.

Justin knelt beside him and listened to the kid speaking about his dinosaurs. From the corner of his eye, Justin saw that Brian and the others had reached the living room, too. Deciding that his position on the floor was the perfect spot from which to observe, Justin gave half an ear to Gus’ ramblings and tried to concentrate on what was happening in the room.

It was interesting to see how many different greetings Brian received. Justin had previously witnessed Lindsay kissing Brian when he was standing in the doorway, while Melanie had just rolled her eyes at him. He now observed how Debbie playfully smacked Brian’s cheek and called him an asshole for being late to “his own fucking party.” When his turn came, Vic hugged Brian and Justin was surprised to see him reciprocate. Emmett kissed Brian’s cheek then teared up making Brian roll his eyes and gag. Ted nodded at him, Brian nodded back then leaned in to steal Ted’s beer and took a long sip. Ted sighed and moved to get himself another beer.

Justin smiled and wished for the hundredth time to have his pencils with him so he could sketch the multitude of expressions that crossed Brian’s face while greeting his friends. 

Gus seemed to realize that his new friend wasn’t paying him much attention and protested loudly, making Justin laugh and concentrate fully on him. After a while Justin heard himself suggest to Gus that if he wanted they could draw some dinosaurs together and the two of them sat side by side on the floor drawing for a while, until Lindsay called Gus to her and interrupted them.

Justin gathered pencils, papers and toys, and rose from the floor. He deposited everything on a nearby table then stretched his limbs.

“Who exactly are you?” 

Justin turned towards the voice and found himself face to face with the man who had arrived earlier with Brian. Michael, Justin remembered.

“I’m Justin,” he replied. “Hi.”

“How long have you known Brian?” Michael asked again. 

Michael’s hostility was beginning to annoy Justin. “Why do you care?”

“I’m his best friend and he never mentioned you,” Michael smirked.

Justin shrugged, nonplussed. “Didn’t he?” He asked placidly and was rewarded by the confused expression on Michael’s face.

“He didn’t,” Michael said then. “And just so you know, Brian doesn’t do boyfriends so don’t kid yourself. He might have invited you to the party for some reason but you’re not his boyfriend. Besides, do you know he’s leaving?”

“Kinda hard to miss since this is a farewell party,” Justin smiled sarcastically.

“Okay then, smart ass,” Michael replied. “As long as you know where you stand.”

Debbie, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder and steered him in Emmett’s direction, muttering something about Justin not being the only one who should remember what his place was in Brian’s life. After Michael left, Debbie smiled at Justin.

“Sorry, kiddo. My son is not usually that rude,” she said.

“Michael is your son?” Justin asked, surprise clearly audible in his voice.

“That he is,” Debbie smiled. “Boy, you sure don’t know much about Brian’s friends, do you?”

“We’re not… uh… we just met,” Justin stuttered. “I met him yesterday night in Babylon.”

Debbie shot a thoughtful glance in Brian’s direction before focusing on Justin once more. “I see,” she said. “Let me give you a word of advice then. What Michael said about Brian is true. Sure, he could have been kinder about it but he wasn’t lying. You look like a nice kid… don’t read too much into this, okay?” She said gesturing to the room. “I can’t tell why he asked you to come today, but… well, you just don’t get too attached, uh, Sunshine?”

“Sunshine?” 

Debbie laughed. “It’s your smile, kiddo. Lights up the whole fucking room.”

Justin blushed, looking down. “Thank you, Debbie. You’re very kind and I appreciate your concern,” he said.

Debbie sighed and patted Justin’s cheek. “It’s not too late for you yet, kid,” she said, gently.

Justin wasn’t too sure she was right. It was stupid, hopeless and too fast – they’d only met the night before for fuck’s sake! – but Justin knew that what he felt when he was with Brian was much more than simple lust. 

Looking away from Debbie’s all-too-knowing face, Justin found himself looking at Brian. He was laughing at something Vic had said, his head thrown back and his face relaxed and amused. He was simply breathtaking. Justin heard Debbie sigh again from beside him.

“Not all that glitters is gold,” Debbie said.

Startled by the declaration, Justin looked back at Debbie and was about to ask her to clarify what she meant when he saw from the corner of his eye someone else approaching them.

“Still making friends?” A sarcastic voice asked, and Justin turned his attention to the newcomer.

“Yep,” he replied, smiling up at Brian who nodded before looking at Debbie.

“Vic was saying something about his meds,” Brian told Debbie and she took off immediately without another word.

Both Justin and Brian stared after her, and Justin asked, “Meds?”

“Vic is HIV positive,” was everything Brian volunteered, and Justin didn’t ask for more. “Having fun?” Brian asked then, one eyebrow raised.

Justin snorted. “Yeah,” he replied. “Your son’s great.”

Brian nodded. “He’s a good kid.”

“He looks exactly like you,” Justin said.

“Good genes,” Brian replied sarcastically, making Justin laugh. “That’s the reason why the Munchers asked for a cup of my sperm.”

Justin had the distinct impression that only one of the girls had been interested in Brian’s sperm, and Justin wasn’t too sure Brian’s genes were all she had been interested in. It wasn’t his place to comment on it and besides he could be wrong. After all, he didn’t know these people. Not even Brian…

“Why did you invite me to this party?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at him and shrugged. “You wanna get out of here?” 

Justin’s eyes widened. “You can’t leave! It’s your party!”

“And?” 

“And all your friends are here, and your son’s here, and after tomorrow _you_ won’t be here anymore! You can’t leave!” Justin shook his head to reinforce his words.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Brian replied. “The question is: do you want to come with me or would you rather stay here to play with my son and get the third degree treatment from everyone else?”

Put that way it was hard for Justin to argue any more. These people were Brian’s friends and family and if he couldn’t be bothered to stay with them, why would Justin question his decision? Especially since leaving would mean that Justin could have Brian all to himself for a while longer.

“I’m going with you,” Justin said finally, and Brian nodded.

“Listen up, everyone,” Brian addressed the whole room. “Justin and I have somewhere else to be, previous engagement and all that shit. Thank you for this… this… how did you call it?” Brian asked, looking at Justin. Before Justin could reply, Brian continued, “Oh yeah, ‘farewell thing.’ It’s been fun. Let’s never do this again, okay?” Brian finished, placing a hand on Justin’s lower back and steering him towards the front door.

His declaration was met by countless outraged screams of “Brian!” and “What?!” and “Asshole!” that were ignored by Brian who simply kept walking. He stopped only when he saw Gus and, after kneeling in front of him, Brian hugged him tight and whispered something in his ear. Gus nodded solemnly and replied, “I know, Daddy.”

Witnessing the exchange, Justin felt like an intruder so he decided to precede Brian out of the door. It was also a relief to escape the tense atmosphere of the house.

Brian came out right after Justin and the two of them walked together towards Brian’s Jeep. Once there, Brian pushed Justin against the door and whispered hotly in his ear, “I want to fuck you. All night long.”

Justin’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded. Brian laughed, kissed him and then let him climb into the Jeep.

Suddenly, Justin’s evening was looking up.

Chapter Four

**Saturday night. And Sunday.**

Brian opened the loft door and preceded Justin inside. He smiled when he heard Justin close the door behind himself and, without waiting for him, Brian made his way towards the bedroom. Once there, he sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks, then simply observed Justin’s movements.

Justin came to stand between Brian’s spread legs and smiled down at him. “You have an eclectic group of friends,” he said, and Brian laughed.

“You could say that,” he replied, taking off Justin’s shirt and caressing his stomach for a moment. 

Justin sighed. “Meeting them made a lot of things clearer.”

Brian’s hand stopped and Justin groaned, disappointed. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

“Nothing,” Justin shook his head. “It’s just… no, it’s nothing. Don’t stop,” he pleaded.

Brian’s hands gripped Justin’s hips. “Tell me.”

“It’s… well, a few of them didn’t seem to like you much, and some others… uh… liked you a little too much. But, I mean, I don’t know them and we weren’t there for long so… I told you, it’s nothing,” Justin stuttered.

A little voice in Brian’s head insisted that he should just shrug the kid’s words away, throw him on the bed and shut him up once and for all. Brian ignored it. “Explain,” he said.

“It’s… I mean, take Lindsay and Melanie for example,” Justin started and then giggled when Brian muttered, “I’d rather not,” interrupting him. Justin’s amusement made Brian realize that his comment had helped Justin relax.

“What I meant was,” Justin continued more surely, “that Melanie didn’t look too happy when you arrived at the party while Lindsay’s face lit up as soon as she saw you in the doorway.” Brian rolled his eyes but motioned with his hand to continue. “And Debbie! For a while I thought she might be your mother… the way she greeted you when she first saw you… and the expression, the _love_ on her face… well… but then she said… she said…” Justin’s voice trailed off.

Brian’s eyebrow shot up and he asked, “What did she say?”

Justin seemed to hesitate. “She said that Michael was right,” was all he volunteered in the end. 

“Mikey’s never right,” Brian said sarcastically. “Right about what anyway?”

“I… I seem to remember you promising to fuck me. All night, was it? Why don’t we…” Justin tried. Brian shook his head and looked at him pointedly. Justin sighed. “Michael said that you don’t do boyfriends and that I should know what my place in your life is. Debbie agreed, although she was kinder about it,” Justin said finally.

“Do you know what your place in my life is?” Brian asked.

“I do,” Justin replied, seriously.

 _“It makes one of us, then,”_ was the thought that sparked, unpleasant and uninvited, in Brian’s mind. “Then you’re one up on Michael,” was what Brian said out loud.

Justin laughed. “Debbie said that, too.”

Brian nodded, smiling and firmly planting his tongue in his cheek. “What else did she say?”

Justin hesitated again. “Nothing…”

Brian decided to try a different tactic to make the kid speak. He leaned forward and started kissing Justin’s stomach making him suck a sharp breath in his throat. Then Brian’s hands slowly unbuttoned Justin’s jeans and slid them down on his hips. Justin’s boxer soon suffered the same fate and Justin stood, naked and hard, looking down at Brian’s head still bent on his stomach.

“Brian…” Justin breathed.

Brian looked up at him, smirked and asked again, “What else did Debbie say?”

Justin’s eyes widened and he spluttered. “I… I thought…Brian?”

Brian kept staring at Justin, in silence.

“She…uh… she caught me looking at you and she… you were… you were laughing and you were… well,” Justin’s voice shook and Brian smiled, knowingly. “She caught me looking and she said that ‘not all that glitters is gold’. It wasn’t… I didn’t expect it from her and…” Justin stopped and looked down at Brian with sad eyes. 

Brian realized that the kid expected him to feel angry and hurt by Debbie’s words, and couldn’t help but ask, “Why wouldn’t you expect it from her?”

Justin’s mouth dropped open. “Why? I thought she was your mom! I thought she loved you!”

“What makes you think that she doesn’t?”

“She said… what she said… Brian, how can you not see?”

Brian sighed. “Are you trying to tell me that your mother is totally blind to your faults? Although, you’re probably the perfect little child every mother would love to have so that’s not really an issue for you.”

Justin took a step back and Brian found himself admiring his body. His cock was still half hard despite the unpleasantness of the conversation, and gazing at it made Brian smirk.

“You don’t know shit!” Justin yelled. “And what the fuck does my mother have to do with anything?”

Brian meowed. “Stand down, kitten. I don’t care about your mommy. I’m just saying, and I’m sorry if this offends your delicate sensibilities, that someone can _love_ you, as you so eloquently put it, and still see you for what you are.”

Justin inhaled deeply. “Okay, I’m sorry I over-reacted. It’s just… you don’t know what’s been like coming out at my house. I’m nowhere near the ‘perfect little child’ my mother wanted. And as for my father… well, the less said about him the better. But I get it, I get where you were coming from. Love is acceptance, not blindness. I get it.” Justin stepped between Brian’s legs once more before continuing, “Still, I found it weird that Debbie would warn someone against you so easily. Shouldn’t she be on your side?”

“She is,” Brian said. “It doesn’t mean she can’t tell the truth.”

“But, Brian… you… I mean, it almost looked like she was more on _my_ side than yours! And she’d just met me!”

Brian laughed. “I guess we can blame your little angelic face for that,” he said, making Justin smile and blush. “Of course, if she knew what a little devil you are in bed, maybe she’d think twice about taking sides,” Brian offered, tongue-in-cheek.

Justin grinned and hit Brian’s arm. “Speaking of things I can do in bed…” Justin’s voice trailed off while he pushed Brian flat on the bed to lay on top of him. Brian’s hands instantly went to rest on their favourite spot, namely Justin’s ass, and Brian used his grip on it to rub Justin’s naked cock against hiw own clothed one. Justin moaned, his mouth open on Brian’s, and then kissed him. The kiss was frantic, almost desperate, and Brian felt himself rapidly approaching the edge of orgasm. He refused to let himself come in his trousers so he ended the kiss and whispered in Justin’s ear, “Suck my cock.”

Justin grinned and slid sensually on the floor where he knelt between Brian’s legs. Unzipping his pants, Justin took out Brian’s cock, rolled a condom on it, and then started to suck greedily. Brian didn’t even try to make the blowjob last – he really had all night after all – and surrendered to Justin’s skills with a groan. 

While Brian lay on the bed trying to catch his breath, Justin disposed quickly of the condom and of Brian’s clothes until he was as naked as Justin. “That was so hot,” Justin said after, when he was once again lying on top of Brian. 

“Is that another kink of yours?” Brian asked. “Kneeling naked at a clothed man’s feet?”

Justin giggled. “Maybe…”

Brian let out a laugh and rolled them over. Justin opened his legs to help Brian settle between them, and his eyes widened when he felt Brian’s already renewed erection. Smirking, Brian reached for the tube of lube he kept on the nightstand, put some on his fingers and then placed them against Justin’s entrance. An eyebrow raised, Brian waited for Justin’s nod before pushing one finger in. 

They lay there, kissing, while Brian prepared Justin and it was only when both of them couldn’t stand it anymore that Brian whispered, “Put your legs up on my shoulders.” Justin complied and, holding his eyes, Brian quickly donned a new condom and slid inside of him. They moved in perfect accord, hazel eyes staring into blue ones, hands touching, caressing, stroking and gripping; mouths fusing and separating when the need for breath became too much. It was gentle and hard, fast and painfully slow, loving and violent. It was new and old, surprising and well known. It was, Brian thought an instant before his orgasm took away his ability to think, _different_.

Exhausted, they slept; but not for long. The night was spent talking about everything they could think of: important things like what would happen to the loft once Brian left the next day (Michael was going to move in until Brian decided if he wanted to sell it) or the reason why there was no suitcase ready (all of Brian’s clothes were already in New York and the few he’d kept would be quickly packed the following morning,) and stupid ones like what flavor of ice cream Justin would kill for (chocolate. Obviously.) The night was also spent making good of Brian’s promise: fucking Justin all night. But most of all, the night was spent consolidating a connection that Brian wasn’t sure he’d wanted to encourage in the first place. A connection that had been building since the very beginning and that had taken Brian by surprise… and yet he was unwilling to regret it just then.

Daylight caught them holding one another, Brian’s hand on Justin’s back, his mouth on Justin’s hair keeping him close while Justin hid his face on the crook of his neck. 

“At what time does your plane leave?” Justin murmured.

“Lunchtime.”

“Do you need to get ready?” Justin asked, raising his head to look at Brian.

Brian looked back and sighed. “I have time,” he said finally. “Right now I need a shower.”

Justin grinned, kissed Brian briefly on the mouth, then preceded him into the bathroom. Brian laughed and followed him inside. They showered together, sharing mutual handjobs, then Justin offered to go make breakfast and left. After shaving, Brian found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror and sighed. The eyes staring back at him told a story he had no intention to hear. He was going to start a new life, in the best fucking city in the whole world, and nothing, _nothing_ would change that. Brian would never allow it. Hell, he hadn’t let his son stop him! His own damn son! There was no way he’d let a blue eyed boy ruin his chances. Besides, it was too late; Brian could not change his plans even if he wanted to – and he didn’t, for fuck’s sake! 

Ignoring the sadness his last thought had elicited in him, Brian went back in the bedroom and dressed himself. He threw a glance towards the kitchen and saw that Justin was dressed, too. _“Good,”_ Brian thought. _“The sooner we get this over with, the better.”_

When he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, Brian’s eyes met Justin’s smile and he gave him a lopsided one in return. They ate in silence and Brian was surprised to realize that it was only the second time he and Justin had breakfast together. It seemed to him as if these silent meals eaten side by side had been shared for longer. Once more, Brian forced himself to ignore these sensations and took a large sip of coffee. The scalding liquid burned his tongue and the pain was a nice distraction from the inexplicable direction Brian’s thoughts had chosen that morning.

Justin got up and Brian observed him take care of the dishes. He even rinsed off everything and left it to dry. When he didn’t have anything more to do, Justin looked up at Brian.

“I suppose it’s time for me to go,” he said. “You still have things to do before you head to the airport and…well…”

Brian nodded. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Justin sighed, threw a sad smile in Brian’s direction, then made his way around the counter. He stopped when he was in front of Brian, who was still sitting on the stool but had rolled it outwards, and stepped between Brian’s open legs. Without a word, Justin put his arms around Brian’s shoulders and held him close. Brian found himself returning the hug and pushed his face in Justin’s chest.

They held one another in a tight embrace for a long time and, despite the little voice that told Brian to let the kid go before he said or did something that couldn’t be taken back, Brian was not the first to break away. 

Justin sighed and stepped back. “This is not goodbye, you know?” Brian’s puzzled expression made Justin laugh. “I will see you again,” he said, with certainty.

“You do remember what Debbie said, don’t you?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “So? I hate gold. Platinum is the way to go.”

His own laugh startled Brian. “I’m leaving. I won’t be back,” Brian tried again.

“So? I will see you again,” Justin repeated.

“I’m not changing my plans.” Brian thought he had to be clear about that.

“Did I ask you to? I just want you to know how things are.”

“And how are they?”

Justin walked back into Brian’s arms and punctuated each step with a word. “I. Will. See. You. Again,” he finished hugging Brian once more.

Brian laughed and held him tight. “If you say so. Who am I to argue?”

*** 

Those had been the last words they’d shared. Justin had left soon after, afraid he may start crying and ruin everything. Besides, Justin had no intention of sticking around to watch Brian pack and wait for Michael; and he definitely wasn’t one for teary goodbyes at the airport. So Justin had left with the promise of seeing Brian again and the image of Brian’s surprised and pleased face in his head.

When Daphne came home that Sunday, having spent the night at her boyfriend’s, she found Justin staring out of the window of their shared apartment. 

“You okay?” She asked.

Justin turned to look at her. “Brian’s gone. He left.”

“I’m so sorry, Justin,” Daphne said, shaking her head.

“Don’t be,” he told her, with a smile. “It’s not the end. I’ll see him again.”

“When?”

Justin shrugged and turned to face the window once more. “One day,” he answered, and the smile never left his face.

 

Epilogue

**Friday night. Five Years Later.**

Brian admired the painting with a smile. It was an abstract called _“Platinum”_ and strokes of hazel, gold and platinum entwined and danced on the canvass. It was stunning and Brian didn’t hesitate once before placing a red dot beside it, signifying his intention of buying the piece.

The artist whose solo show Brian had been invited to come see was still nowhere to be seen, so Brian decided to keep perusing the gallery admiring his creations. Every painting was a true work of art and everyone in the gallery walked around with the same expression on their faces: one that said they’d just witnessed the beginning of what promised to be a stellar career. Brian knew he wore the same expression but he suspected that pride could also be seen on his face.

He was looking at a particularly interesting painting, when a voice behind him startled him. 

“Told you,” the voice said, and Brian chuckled.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with a man that was as stunning as his creations. “You told me what?” he asked.

“That I would see you again,” Justin replied, grinning. Brian laughed and nodded. “I have to go around and talk with some people,” Justin continued. “Will you wait for me?”

“Well, I do need to finalize a purchase so I might as well,” Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek, and he laughed out loud when Justin’s eyes widened.

“You bought… you…” Justin stuttered.

Brian pointed at _“Platinum”_ and tilted his head. “It seemed kinda personal, if you know what I mean.”

Justin blushed. “You like it?”

“It’s not bad.”

Justin grinned and was about to say more when a woman – Justin’s agent as Brian later discovered – came to whisk him away. “Later okay?” was all Justin could say before going, and Brian nodded.

*

Leaning on the wall outside the gallery, Brian smoked and observed people coming and going. He’d stuck around inside for a while but, after making arrangements to pay for his painting and have it delivered to his apartment, he had decided he could well wait for Justin outside.

Brian chuckled when a flustered Justin barreled out the doors of the gallery. “Where’s the fire, kid?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you still can’t remember my name,” he joked.

“Maybe you should do something to make sure I do remember,” Brian replied.

“Maybe I should, yeah. I could start now, if you want. I’m all done here.”

“So,” Brian said. “Where are you headed?”

“No place special,” Justin replied.

Brian grinned. “I can change that.”


End file.
